new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Bootleg Pikachu
On-Screen Appearance Falling Out From A Pokeball A ball will be thrown off screen, and Bootleg Pikachu will fall out from it. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Bootleg PokeBall Pikachu throws a Pokeball. If it hits an opponent, it simply damages an opponent and disappears. If it hits the ground a random bootleg Pokémon will pop out. There are many kinds of Bootleg Pokémon that can pop out. Porygon - Porygon will rise into the air as soon as he’s summoned, and will occasionally preform Zap Cannon, which stuns opponents for 2 1/2 seconds, Beedril - Beedril will swoop towards the nearest opponent and use its Prod attack on them, making them stand still and endure the pain while Pikachu can rush in and preform an attack on them. Beedril can also deflect physical projectiles as well. Psyduck - Phyduck will stun opponents with his psychic laser. Pressing B near him (though he can do this himself.) will make him grab the opponent and throw them either left or right. He will never throw opponents off ledges if he’s near one, though. Each Pokemon stays for 5 seconds, and after they disappear a 3 second lag will occur for this attack. While a Pokemon is out, you’ll throw Normal Pokeball projectiles with your Neutral B. Holding B will make an electric power field appear around Pikachu briefly, which not only stuns the opponent if they’re near it, but slows down their attacks. Side Special - Physco Togepi Pikachu equips a Togepi. You can choose to hold it by holding the B button or throw it by tapping it. Choosing to hold it will cause your Side B to change to Metronome, which is based on the opponents themselves. (Ex. Weegee = Laser Focus, Golden Freddy = Scary Face) If you choose to throw the Togepi it will turn into a trap. Opponents who decide to walk towards it will be subject to the Togepi’s Charm move, which weakens the most powerful move in that opponent’s arsenal. You can try to attack it in its trap state, but if you do it’ll react by using Double Edge. Togepi will stay in both it’s trap and holding modes for 5 seconds. In trap mode, it can be destroyed with strong attacks, and in holding mode if Pikachu’s damage percentage reaches 150% or over it will disappear. Up Special - Pika-Dance Pikachu inflates himself, a Pokeball symbol appearing behind him. From here a button prompt will be issued, and if the player presses the right button Pikachu will ascend upward. Do it incorrectly and you’ll fall. You can choose to ascend longer by holding B, but you’ll be subject to more button inputs. After 2 button inputs, you’ll fall back down. The Pokeball symbol will stay for a few seconds after the button input is performed correctly, and an opponent can easily get trapped if they get near it. They can button mash to get out, however. Pressing A while in the air will make Bootleg Pikachu preform a spin attack. Down Special - Crazy Drummer Pikachu gets out a drum and starts drumming. Like with the Up B, in order for this to be successful you must input a series of buttons in tune with the rhythm. If done right, you’ll preform a musical attack. The types of attacks are in correlation of the songs you play. You can select which song you want to use by holding B. Dangerous - Entirely random, but has the most powerful effects. Reflect - Deflects projectiles. Clap - Opponent is stopped in their tracks by three invincible slap attacks. Final Smash - Pica-Glitch Pikachu will begin to rise slowly in the air as a glitchy electrical power surrounds him. It stuns and damages to the touch and if one is damaged too much by it they’ll be sucked in. After a while of charging, the screen will be covered in electricity, which will cause the game to crash and resort in a reboot. After the reboot the stage will become a glitchy mess, with patches of glitch appearing everywhere. These squares of glitch stun and give knockback, and in some cases if an opponent was sucked into the orb Pikachu was in during the first part, a Bootleg enemy will appear out of it based on them. The stage will be like this for 8 seconds before going back to normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: *Low pitch Pikachu cry* KOSFX2: "Wow!” Star KOSFX: *Pocket Monster Game Over SFX* Screen KOSFX: "Pikachu!" Taunts Up: *Throws PokeBall up in air and catches it* Sd: “P̸̢̡͜͟-̀҉P̶̸̛҉-̡̕͘̕Ṕ̴̨͏ikachu!” Dn: *Turns into a middle aged old man* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "LOSE LOSE LOSE LOSE LOSE" Victory 2: *Dances* Victory 3: *Stands happily with his and Pacman's Family* Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:UnHuman Category:Chinese Category:Pokemon Bootlegs Category:Hero Category:All-Around